


Wired

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s03e23 Wetwired, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Mulder couldn’t sleep. As mind numbing watching the tapes seemed, as much as he needed it, he couldn’t.





	Wired

Mulder couldn’t sleep. As mind numbing watching the tapes seemed, as much as he needed it, he couldn’t. Scully was still up, he could hear the tv in her room when she slowed the tape to a normal speed from time to time, watched for a few seconds, then began fast-forwarding again. Despite the volume turned low, he could hear the newscaster’s drawl and the noise of war from stock footage of the Bosnian war zone. Cursed thin motel walls.  
He knew what would take his mind of work, but the thought of watching more tv made him sick and his mind’s eye already burned from pictures scrolling under his eyelids, none of them rousing. There was no use in trying to conjure visuals from memory. Tossing restlessly in bed, Mulder stared into darkness, slightly nauseous from the headache.  
Another pause in Scully’s rushing research, guns blaring. He got up, pulling the coat over his white t-shirt and went out to look for a gas station and maybe some magazines.

The place looked empty, a lonely beacon of light in the dark suburbs. Pale, morgue-blue light in a dingy store with it’s dingy bell hung above the door, clinking mirthlessly as customers come and go. He knew that different kinds of noise were named after colors, so if he had to name the sound inside the store, it would be morgue blue fluorescent, he was colorblind anyway.  
The clerk woke up with a start, almost fell of his stool behind the register. _Security’s tight,_ Mulder thought.  
The refrigerators with beer and soft drinks buzzed. He considered buying a six-pack, didn’t find his brand, gave up and went to find the magazine stand. Top shelf did not mean quality this time. Colorful covers with silly titles, nothing caught his eye. He’d kill for Playboy, or Penthouse. If getting off didn’t help, he might kill some time reading. He searched in the second row, then third, found some forgotten issue of Playboy, rumpled and dogeared.  
“You like that stuff?” a low, female voice made him look up.  
“Sometimes.” Her short skirt and tits practically falling out of her neckline, left very little to the imagination. She must have some deal with the clerk, shelter for a cut.  
“Wouldn’t you prefer the real thing?” she didn’t trade in subtlety, and true, it’s been a while. Then he remembered the thin walls, Scully awake in her room next door.  
“No, thanks.” He sighed and went back to paging through the mag.  
“Why not?” the girl leaned on the glass door, arms folded under her breasts, her bra was black lace.  
“Work, disease,” he punctuated each reason with flicked page, “time, place.”  
“I always work safe,” she pushed the tits up and whipped her hair back. A hooker with pride, that made him smile, “and if you have a car, we can make time.”  
Mulder gave her one more up and down, from the thigh high boots, through plunging neckline all the way to ironed mane of light brown hair. She was kind of pretty, good mouth under that teasing smile. He closed the magazine and turned back to the cashier.  
“Dark gray taurus.” He said before leaving her, confident the girl would follow.

“There’s a motel three blocks from here.” She said, buckling up. “Rental plates, I assume you have a room there?”  
“Yeah, but,”  
“Then drive.” She cut him of with a small hand on his thigh. Climbing up the inside seam of his pants, she licked her lips, “too much light out here.”  
“Okay.” He started the engine and the wipers woke up to life with it. A constant drizzle made the road shine. He parked away from their rooms and the light of ice and vending machines outside.  
“How much?” he asked, no point in playing coy. She named her price.  
“For a blowjob?” Mulder laughed.  
“That’s a handsome discount.” She teased and her hand landed back on his crotch, “you won’t regret it.”  
She cupped him through the fabric and he could feel his cock twitch, blood rushing south with dizzying speed. Emboldened by his reaction, she pressed harder. Looking from under her lashes she licked her lips, “I’m curious, are you’re as pretty down there, as everywhere else.”  
She leaned in, as if for a kiss and he leaned back abruptly. Suddenly it felt wrong. Crazy, and not his type of crazy. Maybe her hand was small and her lips were the right color, but she herself, wasn’t what he was looking for. Not anymore.  
The girl watched him recoil and withdrew her hand, “No?”  
Mulder shook his head.  
Sitting back into her seat and cocking her head slightly, she looked from his guilt filled face to his hands, and back. “Girlfriend?” she asked.  
“Something like that.”  
Holding on to the steering wheel, he tried to puzzle out what was happening.  
_What was he thinking, they were on a case! Scully was probably still up, watching the tapes. If she went out for some ice or something…_  
The thought made cold sweat bead on his forehead. Hiding face in his hands, Mulder tried to calm down and push the image of Scully’s anger and disappointment from his mind. The face he saw when she found him and detective White. He could take her anger, but not like that. Even if it was his private life and they weren’t together, her trust was worth much more to him, than a cheap fuck.  
He moved to start the car, “I’ll take you back.”  
“No need,” she smiled, fishing a pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket, “the rain stopped, I’ll walk.” Mulder watched as she went through her pockets some more, before she asked “you gotta light?”  
“No, sorry,” he shrugged, giving her one last apologetic smile, “I don’t smoke.”  
“Healthy and handsome.” She teased, patting his thigh, “go call your girl, and have fun with your mag.” She winked at him before getting out.

Mulder felt very, very tired, watching her walk away into the night. He went back to his room a moment later, leaving the magazine in the trashcan outside.


End file.
